


overexposed

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Hopefully this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, I don't know what else to add, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, i think, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: “What’s that?” The younger finally asks, voice hesitant. Seungwoo looks down to the piles of clothes around him. It takes him a few moments, trying to decipher just what Junho is pointing at. He’s about to ask when he sees it, not with the scatter of clothes on the floor but still on the laundry basket. A small peek of lace is enough to make his whole body go rigid.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	overexposed

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back with another disappointment. hopefully you guys still enjoy reading it?

At the start of their dorm life as X1, one of the first things they had discussed as a group was how they were going to do the laundry. Wooseok had suggested that each member would be assigned specific tasks, but Dongpyo had quickly interjected. The younger proposed that they took turns in doing tasks, like a rotation system. 

Most of them had been in favour of this, obviously trying to avoid being assigned to chores they didn’t want to do. Seungwoo, personally, was willing to go with anything. As long as the job gets done properly, it didn’t really matter to him how they were going to go about this. Though, deep inside, he badly wanted to avoid ending up on dishwashing duty. 

In the end, they unanimously agreed on doing chores on rotation. Even Wooseok, who had a different suggestion, decided that it was better than having to do the same task over and over. _It would be an unfair division of workload_ , he had added when Minhee not so subtly complained about the possibility of one member having to do one chore only once a week or even once a month and another having to do their assigned chore every day. 

It all worked out anyway. Though, it seems it’s become a regular thing for the younger members to switch – or as Hangyul would so put it, _trade_ – tasks according to each other’s benefit. If anything, Seungwoo would say it defeated the whole point of having a rotation system, but since the others didn’t seem to mind, then bringing it up didn’t seem necessary. 

Seungwoo never asked to switch turns, nor did anyone dare ask him to. Well, maybe except that one time Hangyul had jokingly offered to do the dishes in exchange for Seungwoo taking his two rounds of grocery shopping, a wide expectant grin on his face. The eldest had only laughed, dumping the used plates and utensils in the sink and pointedly putting on the pink rubber gloves. That had been enough for Hangyul to quietly slink back to his and Seungyoun’s room. 

But really. Seungwoo figures some circumstances are just plain unavoidable. Exceptions have to be made every once in a while. There’s no harm in it. 

It was laundry day, but Wooseok, whose turn is today, cannot be found anywhere. Seungwoo considers texting him, but the younger had a habit of leaving them on read, or not even viewing their messages at all, which said a lot. Wooseok was almost always on his phone and texting his friends. 

_No,_ Seungwoo is not the least bit jealous. He’s just frustrated. Texting Wooseok is useless. 

“Guess I’ll have to do it,” he mutters to no one in particular. It’s his turn after Wooseok’s, anyway. Plus, Wooseok’s out enjoying himself and Seungwoo doesn’t have nothing else to do. He didn’t mind. It makes total sense. 

“And the fans think _I’m_ in love with him,” Seungyoun snorts from behind him. Seungwoo whips around to shoot him a well-deserved glare. 

“I’m not in love with Wooseok,” he quickly says. He’s about to turn back to sort their clothes by color when Seungyoun speaks up again. 

“Funny.” The younger tilts his head, a smile playing on his lips. “I didn’t even mention anyone.” 

Flustered, Seungwoo forces a fake cough and goes back to their dirty laundry. “Shut up, you know the fans ship the both of you more than anyone else.”

Seungyoun hums, still smiling. “That they do,” he sing-songs as he slowly saunters away. “That they do.” 

Fuck Cho Seungyoun, seriously. That brat.

Seungwoo shakes his head and lets out a deep breath, throwing the clothes he has already sorted into the washing machine. 

He wasn’t in love with Wooseok. He had no other feelings for the younger boy other than platonic fondness. Wooseok was cute. Sometimes a little annoying, but cute nonetheless. Like a little brother Seungwoo never had. He was also incredibly thoughtful and sweet. Seungwoo appreciated the way Wooseok always seemed to know the right time he needed some cheering up, showing up in front of his room with drinks and a few snacks (it’s really just chicken feet for him and chips for Seungwoo, but he doesn’t mind it at all.) 

Wooseok will tease him; he’ll call him a crybaby and make fun of how much of a toddler he is despite his size. But at the end of the night he’ll smile at Seungwoo and pat his head, thanking him for being so strong. Seungwoo isn’t strong, but seeing the appreciation and trust in Wooseok’s eyes makes him feel like he can do anything, like he can withstand anything. 

They’ve gone through a lot together, all eleven of them. They still have a lot ahead of them, too, but Seungwoo is confident this time. He knows things will work out just fine. _Hand in hand, hyung,_ Wooseok had told him once. Seungwoo finds himself smiling. 

Hand in hand. 

“Uh... Seungwoo hyung?” A voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks back and sees Junho staring at him like he’s just seen a ghost. 

“What’s up?” Junho slowly raises a hand, pointing at him. Seungwoo raises an eyebrow. Sometimes he just doesn’t get this kid. 

“What’s that?” The younger finally asks, voice hesitant. Seungwoo looks down to the piles of clothes around him. It takes him a few moments, trying to decipher just _what_ Junho is pointing at. He’s about to ask when he sees it, not with the scatter of clothes on the floor but still on the laundry basket. A small peek of lace is enough to make his whole body go rigid. 

God, Seungwoo hopes it’s not what he thinks it is. 

He’s careful when he picks through the clothes to get to _that,_ and his blood starts to boil as he gets closer and closer to revealing it. He sifts through dolphin shorts, booty shorts, _a fucking skirt,_ until he finally reaches it. 

A bunch of lace… underwear. Panties, to be specific. 

Good fucking Lord. 

“Hyung…?” Junho calls out tentatively, watching for his reaction. 

“Call your hyungs to the living room,” Seungwoo orders, turning to look at the younger. His jaw is clenched tight and he puts all the items in question in one basket. “We’re having a meeting.” 

Junho nods, rushing out of the laundry room. He hears him knocking on Seungyoun and Hangyul’s room, then on Yohan and Dongpyo’s, calling them out with a hurried tone. Seungwoo makes his way to the living room, setting the laundry basket on the table almost harshly. Yohan, Hangyul, and Seungyoun trudge into the room, sharing confused glances and eyeing the laundry basket as Seungwoo gestures for them to take a seat on the couch. 

“Which one of you is it?” He asks the moment they’re all seated. 

“Wooseok hyung still isn’t here, boss,” Hangyul points out. 

“I’m pretty sure he has nothing to do with this,” Seungwoo sighs. “But I can just ask him once I’m sure that none of you are guilty.”

“Biased,” Yohan mumbles at the same time Seungyoun coughs out a loud, “Whipped.” 

But Seungwoo knows Wooseok. The boy was amazing at fan service, but he would do nothing, absolutely nothing that could possibly ruin his career. Their fans may be kind, but other people are vicious. If even one word slips out, it may be the end for not one, but all of them.

Though, Seungwoo is certain that these three are the same. He knows that they would never risk losing what they worked so hard for, which is why Seungwoo feels all the more frustrated and upset that they have this kind of issue at hand. Not to mention the fact that they have _minors_ in the dorm. 

“So,” he starts again, “which one of you is it?”

“Is what, hyung?” Seungyoun peers into the laundry basket again. 

“Yeah, what are you talking about, hyung?” Yohan asks. 

“And what _are_ these, anyway?” Hangyul adds in as well. 

Seungwoo takes the basket and dumps all of its contents onto the coffee table, watching the three boys’ eyes widen as they slowly realize what they’re looking at. 

“Those are my shorts!” Yohan says a tad too loudly. He slaps a hand over his mouth as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

“And mine,” Seungyoun speaks quietly, blush high on his cheeks. “The skirt, too.”

“What about the…” Seungwoo pauses, trying to find the courage to say the words. “The panties?”

“No idea,” they all respond simultaneously. Seungwoo’s eyebrows furrow. 

“What? Then who–”

“I’m home.”

They all turn to the front door, where Wooseok stands, looking lost at the way they’re all staring at him. He zones in on the clothes on the coffee table, then looks at the four of them. 

“Welcome home?” Hangyul offers with an awkward smile. Unimpressed, Wooseok places his hands on his hips and narrows his eyes at them. 

“What on earth is going on?” 

Seungyoun, Hangyul, and Yohan look to Seungwoo, who feels his pulse quicken. There’s sweat forming on his forehead and palms, but he’s too flustered by Wooseok’s to wipe it away. 

Fortunately, Yohan answers for him. “Seungwoo hyung found these,” he awkwardly points to the panties, specifically – _God_ , he can’t get used to it. Seungwoo feels his cheeks warm at the mere _thought_ of it– and looks back at Wooseok, “and wants to know who they belong to.” 

Wooseok sighs, like he finds this whole situation _exhausting._ He’s been home for three minutes. Seungwoo unconsciously takes a step back when the younger suddenly starts walking towards them, grabbing the pile of lingerie as well as the skirt and other shorts. He shoves them back into the basket and looks at each of them pointedly. 

“Well, they’re mine. Case closed,” he says simply before taking the basket and heading towards the laundry area. The four men exchange glances.

“Case closed,” Hangyul echoes, shrugging. He gets up from the couch and drags Seungyoun back into their room. Yohan bows at Seungwoo and wishes him a good night before leaving to go to his room as well. It’s only then that Seungwoo finally gathers enough coherency to follow after Wooseok in the laundry area. 

“What do you mean they’re yours?” Seungwoo asks, voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. He fakes a cough and hopes Wooseok didn’t notice. But one look at the way the younger’s lips are pursed in an obvious attempt to suppress a smile, Seungwoo knows he heard it. 

“It means exactly what it means,” Wooseok replies, placing his hands on his hips. “The panties and the skirt belong to me.” 

Seungwoo feels his own skin warm at his admission. Hearing the word _panties_ coming out of Wooseok’s mouth is doing unspeakable things to his mental and physical state. But he shakes the inappropriate thoughts away. He must stay focused. 

“Where did you get them?” Seungwoo presses on, examining Wooseok’s face. He’s absolutely _not_ admiring it. He’s merely trying to see if Wooseok is lying. “Have you been… with people?” He adds reluctantly, hoping Wooseok will understand what he’s implying. Seungwoo almost wishes he hadn’t asked. He’s afraid of the answer. 

The thought of Wooseok with someone else leaves a heavy feeling in his chest, and Seungwoo feels like he’s suffocating as each second passes that Wooseok does not answer. 

Suddenly, Wooseok bursts into laughter. That loud and almost obnoxious laugh of his that Seungwoo always finds himself snorting to. He’s adorable. Wooseok is adorable. 

“Are you dumb, hyung?” The question snaps Seungwoo out of his daze. 

“Hey!”

Wooseok ignores him. “Are you trying to ask me if I’ve been sleeping around?” His voice raises, and he sounds so incredulous and exasperated that Seungwoo already feels guilty. “Don’t you think that if I – or any of us, really – even attempted to get laid, we’d get caught by either the press or the fans by now?”

Seungwoo cowers under Wooseok’s gaze and his harsh tone. The younger had a point. It was already impossible for them to go out without being crowded by fans; keen eyes easily spotting them even through masks and disguises. What more if they tried to find partners to fuck around with? 

“Do you not trust us, Seungwoo hyung?” Wooseok asks, quieter. Perhaps Seungwoo had just imagined it, but he thinks he heard the younger’s voice tremble. “Do you have that little faith in us? In me?”

“I do!” Seungwoo answers without a second thought. “I trust you. All of you.” 

“Then why?” Fuck, Wooseok sounds, _looks_ so hurt. Seungwoo’s heart aches.

“I just didn’t think–” he cuts himself off. _I just didn’t think you’d own something like this._ “I panicked. I didn’t think before I acted. I’m sorry.” 

Wooseok rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Well, next time maybe don’t make baseless assumptions. Apology accepted.”

Seungwoo beams at him, hands itching to pull the younger into a hug. Instead, he softly says, “thank you.”

Wooseok only hums, resuming in doing the laundry. When he notices that Seungwoo still hasn’t left he turns back to him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Anything else you want to say, hyung?” 

“Where did you get them?” Seungwoo asks again. He bites his lip after, ashamed of his own nosiness. 

To his surprise, Wooseok seems to mind none of it. He lets out a chuckle. “I ordered them online. Through a close friend, of course,” he answers. Seungwoo watches the way his eyelashes bat when he looks up at him. “Why? Want one, too?”

Seungwoo shakes his head, face growing hot. “No, no, I…” he trails off, gulping when Wooseok takes a step closer to him. 

“You…?” The younger urges, but Seungwoo shakes his head again. 

“Nothing,” he says. “Why do you have… lingerie anyway?”

“First of all: technically, they’re just lace panties, not lingerie,” Wooseok explains, holding a finger up at Seungwoo. He lifts another as he continues to speak, “And second: I have them because I wanted to have them. You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Seungwoo immediately answers. 

“Good.” Wooseok takes a step back. He tilts his head up at Seungwoo when the older makes no move to leave. He sighs, and motions for Seungwoo to go on. “Just ask.”

“Do you wear them?” Seungwoo blurts out. Wooseok snorts and slowly breaks into laughter. 

“I bought them, hyung,” he wheezes. “Of course I wear them.” 

His words strike a chord within Seungwoo, mind racing with various images he definitely should not be entertaining, or even be thinking about towards a member of his group. About a _friend._

Wooseok wearing nothing but the lace underwear, the thin material doing nothing to conceal what’s underneath. Wooseok bending down in front of him, showing the way his panties hug his pert ass just right. Wooseok on his knees, reaching behind him to pull his panties to the side, giving Seungwoo a perfect view of his hole–

“Hyung?” 

The older is pulled out of his own thoughts. He looks down to see Wooseok frowning, concerned. He forces out an awkward laugh. “Right,” he breathes, pulling at the collar of his shirt, “of course. Good night, Wooseok.”

Seungwoo turns on his heel and leaves Wooseok in the laundry area, feeling hot all over. He needs to lock himself up in his room and cool down. Maybe try to forget all of this. 

🎀

Seungwoo shudders, hips lifting slightly off the bed and inhaling sharply as he feels soft hands caressing his thighs, slowly coaxing them apart. His gaze shifts down to find Wooseok kneeling in between his legs, wearing only an oversized sweater. He has a shy smile on his lips, cheeks a pretty shade of pink as he leans down towards Seungwoo. He presses a chaste kiss on the older’s parted lips, on the corner of his mouth, on his cheek, the feeling of his moist lips lingering on Seungwoo’s skin.

“Wooseok…” he breathes. His heart beats wildly in his chest, and he fears it’ll burst any time. His skin prickles with heat as Wooseok continues to run his fingers up and down his thighs. 

Wooseok responds by bringing his lips down to Seungwoo’s again, this time licking at his bottom lip before kissing him fully. Immediately, Seungwoo reciprocates, moaning at the feeling of Wooseok’s soft lips against his and taking the younger’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Seungwoo’s half aware of the way his clothed cock rubs against Wooseok’s body. He tries to move along with him, hips bucking just to get any form of friction. 

He tries to chase after Wooseok when he pulls away, but realizes belatedly that he can’t move either of his arms. Seungwoo looks to the younger, raising his eyebrows in a silent question, but Wooseok merely giggles and leans back to sit on his heels. 

“Seungwoo hyung… I have a little surprise for you.” Wooseok’s voice sounds deeper than it usually is, and the way he says his name travels straight to Seungwoo’s groin. His mind reels at the mention of a _surprise._

Wooseok places his hands over his own bare thighs, gradually sliding them up. The sweater he’s wearing catches on the movement, and it hikes up higher as Wooseok continues to slide his hands up until they stop at his chest. Seungwoo feels himself salivate, cock hardening fully. 

The sight before him is nothing short of arousing. Wooseok is beautiful. The hem of his sweater is bitten between his teeth, putting his body on full display. Soft and smooth thighs spread apart, allowing Seungwoo to see what’s in between. 

He’s wearing one of the lace panties Seungwoo saw earlier. The black one with a cute little ribbon. Wooseok’s cock twitches against the thin material, the tip peeking out from the top and already wet with precum. 

“Do you like it, hyung?” Wooseok asks, words slightly muffled by his sweater. Seungwoo nods wordlessly, unable to find his voice. His body trembles with the _need_ to touch Wooseok. 

Seungwoo watches as the younger huffs and straddles his thighs, rocking his hips slightly. Their cocks rub against each other deliciously, even with their underwear in between. “I need words, hyung,” Wooseok tells him, grinding a little harder ass he pushes his hips forward.

“ _Yes,”_ Seungwoo gasps.

“Good boy,” Wooseok smiles. “Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

_Breakfast?_

Seungwoo shakes his head, a soft whine spilling from his throat. He doesn’t want breakfast. He wants to watch Wooseok rut against him while wearing those pretty panties. He wants him to sit on his cock and ride him until he cums. He wants to–

“Hyung, wake up!”

Seungwoo’s eyes pop open. His heart beats loudly, and he feels a little out of breath. He looks around the room, trying to grasp his surroundings and figure out what exactly is happening. Just a few seconds ago he was being dry humped. In his state of bleariness, eyes unfocused and mind still hanging onto sleep, he barely registers Wooseok staring at him from the side of his bed. 

The younger’s eyebrows are furrowed and there’s a light tint of pink on his cheeks. His parted lips are shiny and plump. Seungwoo hazily wonders if Wooseok will kiss back if he were to pull him into one right now. 

But his thoughts screech to a halt when Wooseok lightly smacks his leg, eyes looking anywhere but at him. “Get up, hyung. I’m cooking breakfast.”

“Not hungry,” he whines, voice still rough from sleep, but he stretches his limbs and makes a move to sit up nonetheless. It’s then that he realizes how hard he is, erection tenting against his boxers. Seungwoo quickly covers himself with a pillow, his whole body burning with humiliation. “Sorry,” he mumbles weakly. 

“It’s normal. I had one when I woke up this morning, too,” Wooseok stutters, words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. He’s still blushing. Seungwoo finds it unfair how Wooseok can look so damn _cute._

“I’ll–” Seungwoo clears his throat, “I’ll be down in a few…” He trails off, hoping Wooseok gets the hint. 

The younger nods, and Seungwoo is almost disappointed how quickly Wooseok leaves without another word. He quickly pushes that feeling to the back of his mind, shame overcoming him once again as he stares down at his crotch. 

Fuck, he practically told Wooseok he was going to jerk off. Wooseok _knows_ he’s going to jerk off. 

Heat pools in Seungwoo’s lower belly. His cock twitches, already aching for any kind of relief. 

_Oh._

He knows it’s wrong, but really, it can’t be helped. The younger already knew he was going to rub one off and Seungwoo is still reeling from his dream. There’s no point in letting himself wallow in guilt. What Wooseok doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

So Seungwoo pushes his boxers halfway past his thighs, hissing as the cool air hits his already sensitive cock. He swipes his fingers over the wet tip, smearing the precum down his length before carefully wrapping a hand around himself. He leans back against his pillows and lets out a shaky breath as he tugs at his cock. 

Seungwoo thinks back to his dream, trying to recall every part of it, every detail. But this time he lets his imagination come into play. 

He thinks about Wooseok sucking him off, big doe eyes staring up at him as he takes all of Seungwoo in his mouth. Would he even be able to fit inside the younger’s small mouth? Seungwoo groans, hips lifting off of the bed as he thinks about how Wooseok’s lips would look stretched tight around his cock. 

He thinks about Wooseok touching his own dick and fingering himself while he sucks him off. He thinks about Wooseok wearing lace panties, particularly the one with a heart-shaped hole at the back. 

God, he badly wants to know when Wooseok has actually worn them. Did he ever wear the panties to performances? To programs? Has he even worn them recently? 

Does he wear them to feel confident, or just because? A tiny part of Seungwoo hopes that Wooseok wears them just to be naughty, knowing how everyone is unaware of what he has on underneath his clothes. 

_Shit,_ has Wooseok ever jerked himself off while wearing the panties? 

Seungwoo’s orgasm hits him when he thinks about Wooseok, clad in only his lace panties, with his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from moaning too loudly as he ruts against his pillow. 

Once he’s calmed down, Seungwoo stares at the mess in his abdomen and hand. A quiet, “fuck,” slips past his lips. 

🎀

He can never look at him the same. He doesn’t think he ever will. Ever since _that_ happened, Seungwoo hasn’t been able to even think about Wooseok without feeling his entire body grow hot with arousal. It fills him with guilt, but Seungwoo can’t help it. No matter how many cold showers he takes, it only leaves him hungrier and more frustrated each time. 

So naturally, Seungwoo starts avoiding him as best as he can. It’s a little difficult, what with how observant Wooseok is, but Seungwoo would rather walk on eggshells than face him. 

But in truth, Seungwoo knows he won’t be able to avoid Wooseok for long. He’s too weak for him to stay away. 

A knock on his door startles him. He had been hidden in his room all day, not in the mood to go out with the other members. He also didn’t want to risk seeing Wooseok. Seungwoo needed time to think. 

There’s a knock again, and this time Seungwoo gets up, albeit reluctantly to open the door. 

His heart almost stops when he sees Wooseok standing outside his room. His lips are pursed and his eyes are narrowed when he looks up at Seungwoo. The older feels a shiver run down his spine at the intensity of his stare. 

“Hey,” he greets awkwardly, voice trembling a little. 

“Hey, hyung,” Wooseok nods curtly. “We need to talk.”

Seungwoo’s heart jumps to his throat. Suddenly, his tongue feels too big in his mouth. “About what?” He stutters. 

Wooseok crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowing. “About us.” 

His answer takes Seungwoo aback and sends him into a coughing fit, having choked on his own saliva. Wooseok is quick to pat his back, rubbing the broadness until Seungwoo calms down. 

“I’m not sure why we need to… to talk about us,” Seungwoo says weakly, sentence faltering in between. 

“Yeah,” Wooseok answers indignantly. “Why have you been avoiding me? You’ve been so distant the past week and it’s bothering me.”

Seungwoo goes rigid. He starts sweating despite the cold. He can’t say he didn’t expect Wooseok to ask, because he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He just wishes it wasn’t this soon. 

“I had my reasons,” Seungwoo says slowly. “I haven’t been myself recently.” 

Wooseok seems to soften at that. He lifts a hand to cup Seungwoo’s cheek, the same way the older does to him whenever he feels down. 

“Hyung, you know you can tell me anything.” Wooseok’s voice is soft, and his lips jut out as he speaks. Seungwoo has always found it endearing the way Wooseok talks in pout. It’s always made him want to kiss the younger. 

Seungwoo places his own hand over his and closes his eyes. Wooseok’s warm palm is comforting. “I know,” he replies quietly, letting out a sigh. He, Seungyoun, and Wooseok all promised from the start that they would lean on each other, that they’d share their burdens, no matter how insignificant and small it may seem. 

But Seungwoo can’t exactly tell Wooseok that the reason he’s been avoiding him is because he’s been consistently jacking it to the thought of him wearing pretty underwear. He’s sure it would land him a punch on the face. 

“So, tell me,” Wooseok presses on, urging him to continue. Seungwoo just knows there won’t be an end to this. Wooseok is incredibly persistent. 

“I’ve just been stressed is all. With everything,” he lies. Well. Not exactly a lie, but it’s not the whole truth either. 

Wooseok huffs and takes his hand away from Seungwoo’s face, obviously unimpressed. “You’re lying.” 

“I’m not.”

“Maybe you’re not,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest, “but there’s definitely something you’re not telling me.”

“Wooseok–”

“Seungwoo hyung.” Wooseok takes a deep breath. “Please. We’re all frustrated right now, I know, and that’s all the more reason for us to rely on each other. We’re a family now, remember?” 

Seungwoo sighs again. He places both hands on Wooseok’s shoulders and squeezes. “I’m sorry.” It’s all he can say. 

“Is it really something you can’t tell me?” Seungwoo nods solemnly. “But why? Why have you been avoiding _me,_ specifically? We were okay before– before–” Wooseok cuts himself off, freezing mid sentence. Seungwoo’s blood runs cold. 

“Hyung…” Wooseok starts, voice quiet. Seungwoo can’t bear it anymore. He’ll go crazy if he has to hear what Wooseok’s suspicions are, even worse if what he’s about to say is the truth he’s been trying to hide. 

_You've got nothing to lose,_ he tells himself. _He already knows, anyway._

“God, fine. I’ve been avoiding you because of your panties,” he says in one breath. 

_Fuck, that did not come out right._

“My… my panties?” Wooseok echoes him, sounding incredulous. “I thought–” He cuts himself off, but Seungwoo raises an eyebrow and urges him to speak. “I thought it was because I saw you… that morning.” 

“Well,” Seungwoo takes a step back and rubs at his nape, looking anywhere but at Wooseok, “that, too.” 

Wooseok looks like he’s unable to process all this information at once, face scrunched in a frown that only makes Seungwoo want to kiss him. But now isn’t the time for that. 

“What about my–” he pauses, faint blush on his cheeks, “panties?”

“I–” Should Seungwoo say it? Fuck. His body grows uncomfortably hot with humiliation. His palms tingle. Every nerve in his body screams at him to run and hide. 

But one look and Seungwoo sees Wooseok’s bottom lip trembling. His eyes are shining with impending tears now, and suddenly he isn’t looking at the headstrong Wooseok anymore. This Wooseok looks uncertain– _scared._

_Damn it. Maybe Seungyoun’s right._

“I couldn’t stop thinking about them. About _you._ I’ve always been able to control myself. I handle my feelings and my emotions well. But ever since that day I just… I feel like I’m going insane.”

Seungwoo rubs his face with his hands, taking a deep shaky breath before continuing. “I know it’s wrong, and I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it. I couldn’t stop. I told you I haven’t been myself.” 

Wooseok stares at him for what feels like an eternity, before punching his arm really hard. Seungwoo winces. It doesn’t hurt as much as Wooseok probably would have liked it to, but he did still feel it. 

“You idiot. So all this time I was worried about you, you were just horny? Are you fucking kidding me?” Seungwoo hangs his head in shame. He flinches when Wooseok punches him on the other arm. “I thought you were giving up. I thought you hated me.” 

Seungwoo feels his heart ache. He grabs Wooseok by the shoulder and pulls him towards him, enveloping his smaller body into a hug. The younger tenses, but eventually relaxes, resting his cheek against Seungwoo’s chest. He’s sure Wooseok can feel how fast his heart is beating. But if he truly does, Seungwoo is grateful that he doesn’t say anything. 

“I don’t hate you. I can never hate you. And I’m never giving up.”

“I hate you,” Wooseok whispers. “You big idiot. You dramatic son of a bitch. Fucking asshole.”

Seungwoo suppresses a chuckle. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry, okay? Please forgive me,” he murmurs, pressing his lips on the top of Wooseok’s head.

Too late he realizes what he’s done. Wooseok pulls away, staring up at him with wide eyes. Seungwoo avoids his gaze, looking anywhere but at him. His palms are sweating. 

“Did you just kiss me?” 

“I’m sor–”

“Do it again.” 

Seungwoo’s eyes widen and he quickly turns to look at Wooseok. His heart melts when he sees the younger looking at him expectantly, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he waits for Seungwoo to respond. But the older is too flustered, too incredulous to form any thought. 

“Do it again, hyung,” Wooseok repeats. “Please.” 

Seungwoo’s body reacts on its own, almost automatically. Slowly, he leans in, watching as Wooseok closes his eyes as he gets closer. 

Wooseok’s forehead is warm when Seungwoo presses his lips against it. It’s just a quick little kiss, but it lights something in Seungwoo. Gaining a little more courage, he takes Wooseok’s face in his hands and plants kisses on his eyelids, his cute little nose, his soft cheeks. 

He stops before he reaches the younger’s lips, the tiny remaining amount of self-control yelling at him to resist. But Wooseok’s eyes flutter open, and his pretty pink lips part to speak again. 

“You’re not going to…?” His voice trails off, and Seungwoo thinks, _fuck it._

He kisses him slowly at first, letting their lips meld together gently, smoothly. His entire being screams, urging him to grab the younger and just _consume_ him _._ But Seungwoo wants to savour this. He wants to feel every moment, to engrave all of this into his mind. 

Wooseok is the one who darts his tongue out to lick at Seungwoo’s lips, moaning when the older instinctively sucks on it. He coaxes Seungwoo’s mouth to open wider, letting his tongue slide against his. 

The younger tastes sweet. Seungwoo thinks he’s bound to get drunk on him. He knows he’ll be addicted. 

They’re both breathless when they break the kiss. Seungwoo leans his forehead against Wooseok’s, their pants fanning against each other’s lips. Seungwoo has never felt more warm. He wants to stay like this. He wants to hold Wooseok like this forever. 

“More,” Wooseok whispers, leaning up to kiss Seungwoo again. 

He obeys, reciprocating eagerly and diving in deeper. He smiles when Wooseok wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. It gives him a sense of pride, knowing that Wooseok is as hungry for this as he is. 

“Where?” Seungwoo murmurs against his lips. His hands are already sliding up Wooseok’s shirt, splaying over the warm skin of his waist. 

The younger shivers, groaning softly at the coldness of Seungwoo’s hands. He starts playing with the hair above Seungwoo’s nape, nails lightly scratching on his scalp. It feels good, spreading a shudder throughout his whole body that makes him weak. He moans, pulling Wooseok even closer. 

“Bed?” He asks again, rubbing his thumb over Wooseok’s waist. The younger nods, already pulling Seungwoo towards the direction of his bed. 

Seungwoo starts undressing himself as soon as Wooseok pushes him down on the bed, watching as the younger takes his own clothes off, eyes never leaving Seungwoo’s body either. The taller frowns when Wooseok slides his sweatpants off, the outline of his semi-erect cock clear against his gray boxer shorts. He frowns.

“You’re not wearing them,” he points out. Wooseok pauses just as he’s about to remove his underwear. He raises an eyebrow at Seungwoo.

“You sound disappointed,” he scoffs. Seungwoo nods, looking utterly disdained. Wooseok rolls his eyes and makes a move to grab his clothes. “Well, if you only want me when I’m wearing panties, I’ll get going. Bye–”

His last word morphs into a yelp as he’s suddenly pulled down towards where Seungwoo is on the bed, now face to face with him. Seungwoo smiles at him, brushing the hair from his eyes before pressing their lips together. 

“Are you disappointed that I’m disappointed?” he throws his words back at Wooseok once they pull apart, planting wet kisses on the corner of Wooseok’s mouth and his cheek. 

“No,” Wooseok stammers, biting back a moan as Seungwoo continues down his jaw, his neck. 

He hums, reveling in the way Wooseok’s breath hitches when he lightly brushes his lips over his skin. “Excited, then?” 

Seungwoo laughs softly when Wooseok shakes his head, eyes narrowed at him. He doesn’t look threatening at all, giving the older the vibe of an angry kitten. Completely adorable. 

He slides a hand down to Wooseok’s clothed hardness, squeezing it just enough for Wooseok to gasp and lean his forehead against Seungwoo’s shoulder. “What is this, then?”

“Asshole,” Wooseok mumbles, hips canting forward into Seungwoo’s touch. The older only hums, now fondling him through his boxer shorts. “Hyung, just touch me.” 

“Ask nicely?” Seungwoo smiles. Wooseok is too cute to not tease. 

“Please?” He tries, shifting to hover over Seungwoo. He kisses him on the lips, then travels further down to mouth at the column of his neck, sucking a mark onto the skin. 

“Try again,” Seungwoo moans breathily. Wooseok huffs, but he presses a kiss over the hickey he just made and straddles him. The soft globes of his ass fits perfectly over Seungwoo’s clothed cock and _fuck._ This is similar to their position in Seungwoo’s dream. Except it’s so much better in reality. 

“Please touch me, Seungwoo hyung,” Wooseok says sweetly, mustering the best pout he can do and staring down at the older man with wide pleading eyes. He rolls his hips slightly, if only to help convince Seungwoo. 

Fortunately it does, because it isn’t long before Seungwoo slips both of their underwear off and maneuvers both of them to a more comfortable position on the bed, with him leaning back against the headboard and Wooseok on top of him. 

“Aren’t we gonna–?” Wooseok stops, letting the question stand in the air. 

Seungwoo chuckles. “No. I don’t have anything.” He looks at Wooseok curiously. “Unless…”

The younger blushes. “I don’t either,” he quickly answers. Cute. 

Seungwoo shrugs and spits on his hand before wrapping a hand around Wooseok’s cock. He isn’t exactly small, but Seungwoo’s hand is big enough to cover almost the entirety of it. He’s quite sensitive, too, and Seungwoo finds that he’s already obsessed with the way Wooseok body tenses and squirms under his touch. 

Seungwoo throws his head back at the sight of Wooseok moaning, his eyelids fluttering as he thrusts into Seungwoo’s fist. His own cock twitches, red from arousal and precum beading at the tip, begging for attention. 

Wooseok reaches a trembling hand to circle around his base, gently tugging at Seungwoo’s dick and rubbing his palm over the head, moaning when he feels how wet he is. The older hisses, his grip around Wooseok tightening. 

“Fuck, Wooseok…”Seungwoo groans as Wooseok slowly starts to jerk him off at the same pace as he’s doing to him. He reaches his free hand up to bring Wooseok down and kiss him. “I wish I could fuck you.” 

“God, do it. Fuck me. Please,” Wooseok whimpers desperately. 

“Next time, kitten,” Seungwoo murmurs softly, kissing him again. He smiles when Wooseok whines against his lips, messily trying to suck on his tongue, seemingly undecided between complaining and begging for more. 

Seungwoo hints that Wooseok is getting close when the younger starts rutting into his hand frantically, mouth hanging open to let moans spill from his throat. Tears well up in his eyes and his strokes on Seungwoo’s cock become erratic and uneven. 

Wooseok jerks when he rubs a thumb over his cockhead harshly, a small hiccup of “Seungwoo hyung” leaving his lips. Seungwoo shivers, the arousal inside of him coiling tighter. 

“Wanna cum, kitten?” he breathes. 

Wooseok immediately nods. “Yes, yes, yes. Hyung, _please–”_

“So good,” Seungwoo groans, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into Wooseok’s grip as well. “So fucking pretty.” 

“I look prettier when I cum,” Wooseok manages to say through moans, earning a breathy laugh from the older.

“Yeah?” Seungwoo jerks him off faster. “Show me.” 

Wooseok comes undone with a loud cry, shaking and twitching from the force of his orgasm. White ropes of his cum splatter against his and Seungwoo’s bodies. The older moans at the sight, replacing Wooseok’s hand on his cock with own when the younger’s grip loosens. 

He cums a little after with a grunt, adding to the mess between their torsos and hands, panting heavily. Wooseok lets himself fall beside Seungwoo. Both of them lay there on Seungwoo’s bed trying to catch their breaths, neither saying a word. 

“Damn,” Wooseok pants. “What did we just do?”

“We…talked?” Seungwoo lets out a yelp when Wooseok smacks his chest. He rubs over the spot with a pout. 

“I meant,” Wooseok turns to him, “what does this make us?”

Seungwoo hums, turning to face Wooseok as well. The younger’s eyes are shiny and expectant, and suddenly Seungwoo is back to being a nervous wreck, heartbeat quickening. 

But he finds that it isn’t as bad as before, looking at the way Wooseok stares at him. There’s a bit of comfort, a little security, and Seungwoo finds it easy to lean in towards Wooseok. He finds it easy to press their lips together, just a soft chaste kiss. 

“Whatever you want us to be,” Seungwoo answers, albeit a little hesitant, waiting for Wooseok to absorb his words. 

Then, he smiles, and Seungwoo’s heart blooms with warmth when Wooseok kisses him again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: @atsuwdz
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
